


【ND】Summertime

by Crystalwort



Series: 盲盒系列 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: 盲盒系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180031
Kudos: 4





	【ND】Summertime

“我做了个梦。”尼禄咬了一口完全流失掉水分的三明治含糊地说。

临时更变角色充当监控者的妮可从电子屏前抬起眼往四周看了看：东北方向三点处挂着一小张托皮的锡皮鸟，它的旁边贴了一大堆用蜡笔涂抹过的地图和彩色别针，而在她的正前方，除开超大杯的五倍浓缩冰拿铁外还有一整套插上电的焊接工具以及一大堆打发时间的零嘴。  
这里的确是他们的宝贝房车，但愿意听成年少男分享这些东西的那个人并不在这里，现在是八月，佛杜那的夏收季，姬莉叶在果园里处理熟杏的生意。

妮可这才恍然大悟，男孩是在和自己说话。所以她朝焊接头吹了口气，抓起一小把拌过红椒粉的炸猪皮撒进嘴里并将话筒的海绵塞移向唇角：“我给你五分钟。”

“嘿！”尼禄不满地哼哼了几句，“这很严肃，好吗？”

妮可喝了一口咖啡，等收缩起脸颊肉吞咽下去后才了然地点点头——即便守在教堂里的男孩根本看不见，但她还是这么干了。

“你还有四分三十秒。”

“我做了个梦。”

尼禄呓语般地重复了一遍，语气里充满了某种微妙而玄秘的怪诞色彩，就好像他正端坐在一颗尘埃雕成的针孔大小的精美宫殿里，上千名天使一边跳脱衣舞一边告诉他上帝是只被蛤蟆钓起来的小章鱼，然后，他开始思索究竟这一切是怎么演变成如今这样的。

-

帕潘特拉城在高原山谷中拔地而起，天堑隘峡中碾榨出的穿透风干燥、全然不驯服，像麻布口袋装中的整块琥珀蜂糖一样，缓慢融化在砖红色的花环状屋瓦和蓝黄相互重叠的方正瓷墙构成的鲜艳街巷上。人群从这样的热浪道路中央开始往四散舒展，他们在仿佛倾翻了甜酒的五彩斑斓的地毯表面流动，而无论是戴了阔边帽的猫或者咀嚼谷物的狗，甚至是被鹰扔下来的沙蜴，它们都是有着自己一套独特规矩的敏感生物，那些苛刻狭窄的线条阻隔形成的指节宽的小道仍旧残留有鱼骨、玉米棒和羽毛的痕迹：地毯限制不了它们的去向和到来；城市纤维之间蜿蜒生长的香子兰、胡椒龙舌兰、金盏花、梨果仙人掌、罗望子散发出浓烈的气味，它们和蒸馏厂烟囱顶端被摒弃的谷物味道的沉甸甸蒸汽一同网住上岸时刻的湿漉漉黄昏，太阳在不断上浮的城市边缘街巷飘忽涌漫，像一罐被搅打过分的红花海胆酱，令人很容易感到一种懒洋洋的饥饿。

妮可一把拧过方向盘，她面容扭曲地看着雨刮器把恶魔的血液糊腻满车窗，冷静道，“我们该吃点东西。”

“你认真的？这种时候？”

尼禄在车顶上大喊大叫，他必须极其小心才能避开那些撼动人心——同时也十分昂贵——的古老遗迹，而那些被列入追杀名单的恶魔们，它们可没有什么顾忌。

妮可回转车尾一把撞翻面前挥舞着破旧镰刀的巨大粘液影子，然后，她听到车轱辘发出一声极为刺耳的呜咽声，车头稳稳地停在了怒放的金盏花花圃中央的一辆冷饮车面前。

她从窗口探出头递过去50比索，对一大堆酸橙、柠檬、草莓和红色内芯的仙人掌果背后目瞪口呆的小男孩伸出手指，“两杯香草辣椒巧克力，三泵糖浆，去冰，不要搅。”

尼禄用背后的半透明蓝色鬼爪牢牢地抓住试图偷袭他的恶魔，然后高高跃起将它摔在房车顶上对着它的脑袋扣动扳机。

我们在这里等你。妮可朝趴在车顶上偏头看向她的年轻人眨眨眼，她端起饮料喝了一口，努着嘴指了指男孩手中的另一杯。

尼禄摇摇头长叹一口气，翻身打算追上他们这次委托名单上的最后一个恶魔，它正慌不择路地往壁龛金字塔的顶端爬去。

-

“我没听出重点在哪儿。”妮可咀嚼炸猪皮的声音在耳机里听起来像一阵沙尘暴。

“我正要讲到了，”尼禄皱起脸抱怨道，他极为不耐烦地往教堂里最后一个站着的人脸上揍了一拳，“你说过‘耐心点’，记得吗？”

妮可重重地吸了一大口拿铁，冰块被不锈钢吸管搅出雪崩似的巨大噪音几乎要在男孩的耳边爆开。尼禄完全能想象出她在另外一边的表情，这令他轻微地感到了一些报复性愉悦。

“好吧，你还记得我爬上的那个金字塔吗？”他沉思了一下，不太自然地红着脸嘟囔道，“问题就出在那个上。”

-

雷鸣和闪电，宇宙帷幔之下映射出的亿万光年外一颗恒星破碎时的波浪状回声。而当这种非线性的奇异震荡仅仅发生在一个狭窄的房间中，它听起来则会更像是喷嚏或者狂笑。

一个女人的喷嚏或者狂笑。

尼禄注视着那个突然出现的陌生人像对待某类不可回收的垃圾一样厌弃地用手指碾碎恶魔的头颅，缓慢地吸食起恶魔躯壳中的血液。他开始谨慎地犹疑，这是不是意味着他们又多出一个麻烦。

因为现在，那双碾碎恶魔的手，毫不在意那把紧贴的、能够切断它主人头颅的巨剑，仍旧挑剔且充满力量地抚摸着尼禄的脸。

-

“她让我许个愿。”

妮可难以置信地说，“什么？”

年轻人将教堂后厨紧闭的铁栅栏踹开，一个个地抱出被同恶魔勾结的修士们关在里边的孩子们。

“她让我许个愿。”

尼禄转身快速且含糊地小声重复了一遍，他十分小心地和感激涕零的孩子父母们握手，然后指指当地警察拉起的黄线背后的房车后挥挥手告别。

“她用的语言像是一种尤卡坦方言，但又古老得多，我当时得很努力才能听明白。”

尼禄推开车门，他很惊讶地发现车上很安静。男孩本以为会得来妮可的一两句在某种意味上来说颇有创意的嘲讽，但现在，空气里淡淡萦绕的只有辣椒和咖啡油脂的香味。

“妮可？”

还没等年轻人真正踏入房车，一杯怪味的水便劈头盖脸地向他浇过来。

“妮可！”

一点点南露脊鲸鲸脂和生榨刺尻鱼汁而已。女机械师面无表情地说，她递了一包纸巾给尼禄，然后不情不愿地解释她这么干是为了驱邪。

“你问一个塔津祭司要了东西，竟然现在才想起告诉我？”

“那时候很混乱，”尼禄抽出一叠纸巾擦干头发和脸，迅速被衣服吸收的那些水分已经可以不去理会了，但是——他嗅嗅手腕——的确得冲个澡，“你不能要求我面面俱到，好吗？”

“所以你许了什么愿？”妮可在沙发上盘起腿怀疑地问。

“我说，”尼禄突然开始庆幸她没继续追问开头他提到的那个梦，或者女机械师只是把它当作一种比方，一个隐喻，否则他也不知道他临时编出的瞎话能不能糊弄过去，“我想要杯喝的。”

-

第三位儒略谈论世界时会用它正被无知所统治来形容，然而事实是，尼禄什么都没说，甚至连考虑这个细微动作的迸发在他的大脑中都没来得及进行到让思维的齿轮彼此咬合的地步。

年轻人关于性爱的幻想总是十分单调吝啬，手指、脚踝、被握住的膝窝、嘴唇、被微笑遮掩起来的洁白牙齿、一截裸露在阳光底下闪闪发光的有力小臂，以及它们的主人。

而在梦里催眠但丁像被抽掉骨头的老猫一样软绵绵贴在自己胳膊和小腹上的场景仍旧是个梦多多少少有些讽刺色彩，所以尼禄咬咬牙，恶狠狠地选择拽住在他手边左一下右一下，慢悠悠地甩来甩去的那根灵活尾巴——他揪住了这个梦。

但丁多了根毛茸茸的尾巴，细软的白色头发里除开一对尖尖利角之外，还藏着一对耷拉的细长耳朵，在阳光的照耀之下红通通地剔透着血管丝脉，时不时动一动证明细软的耳骨还是能有些作用；他的手腕和脚踝上覆盖着一层牧草气味的厚厚皮毛，更加饱满柔软的胸脯遭到他自己无意识地揉搓玩弄，令他们相贴相契的皮肤上泛起一阵粉色的薄雾。被扼住完全无法设防的脆弱地方显然令但丁感到些许不适，因此他不得不更用力地呼直撅起屁股让敏感的尾端不至于被攥得那么紧，可怜兮兮咬住裆口的半熟阴唇红得颤颤巍巍活像要滴出血，让人很容易想到在男孩到来之前小母牛使唤尾巴般笨拙而软绵地抽打自己的举动。

尼禄很轻易就能感受到手底下滑腻腻又紧致的膏腴脂肪，他发誓在他最可恶最过分的幻想里他也没试图对但丁做过这样的举动，但是，但是......

尼禄满脸通红，他现在小腹紧绷，被阴道口一张一合咬住的牛仔裤因为浸染了腥黏液体根本无法遮蔽住勃起形状，汗津津的鸡巴硬得他太阳穴一突突地疼。所以男孩不得不深呼吸，自救一样伸出手掀翻一切。在他们周围，皱巴巴的番石榴和马米柿重重地摔在地上破裂开露出猩红多汁的内里，高糖份的饱满果实在阳光底下散发出浓烈馥郁的气味，擦拭不尽一般缭绕在生长麦芽的土壤和粉色皮肤上。

压根没力气反抗也根本没打算反抗的但丁被他摁在身下含糊地发出几声撒娇似的哼哼。尼禄好奇地把耳朵凑上去听了听，声音仿佛雨水拉丝般依依缠缠，它们大都是些无甚意味的呓语和嘟囔抱怨，除开地板太冷，毛毯不够软，小狗学坏了却依然毛毛躁躁不像他爸一样有经验之外也没什么。

尼禄听得直怒得磨牙，狠狠地一拽尾巴尖啪啪揍了几下那个弹性十足的肉屁股还不解气，手指更变方向搅动丝绒的边缘一样粗暴地翻开那两片潮湿肉唇捅进去。毫无怜悯、怒气冲冲、充满惩戒，男孩的举动不意外地换来了男人呜呜咽咽的小声尖叫斥骂，他一边死命揉捏搓拽着乳晕，让发肿发骚红到发乌的乳珠在指缝间轻易突出显露，一边用细长有力的小腿肌肉紧紧锢住他的孩子，让因为无法纾解贯通灭顶快感而痉挛的猩红穴口在男孩眼皮子底下崩溃般抽搐。

尼禄坚决地埋下头，他先是遮掩着满足地咬了一口那个丰腴屁股，丰醇的奶水像从一小股泉眼里一滴接一滴涌动，渐渐在但丁微微鼓起的小腹上汇聚成一小滩奶泊——虽然不是产奶季，但这分量也的确惹人疑虑他是否正处在脆弱又坚韧的孕后期——然后男孩从这一处开始吮吸，吻过肚脐后再渐渐往下，鲜红的壁里在他的口唇之间被舔弄得更湿更软，在冰凉鼻尖之间漾出熟透的足以被享用的激烈气味。但丁在这种不带有亵玩意味的呼与吸之间仿佛一滩被晒化的草莓奶油蛋糕，粘手而充满依恋，他阴蒂发疼、逼口酸痒、耻骨几乎被顶坏，那根颇有分量的热烘烘肉棒却依然在淋漉边缘来回威胁。但丁感到太多想要喷涌的欲望，但也无法去一一抓牢，所以他只好先拽住男孩毛剌剌的头发，等待硬邦邦的涨红龟头猛地穿透刺入湿滑肉唇。

但丁拼命地甩弄不知所措地蜷缩起来的脚趾，耳朵贴在头发上小幅度地一摆一摆。尼禄盯着它们，他埋在肉乎乎的肚皮和起伏胸脯上，下定决心要给那对不太会藏起情绪的耳朵打上耳标，颜色但丁可以自己选，编码则用佛杜那的邮编和男孩名字。

但丁当然不知道尼禄的盘算，他只是无声地尖叫着闭着眼糊了一脸泪水抱紧男孩毛茸茸的脑袋，小小地张开嘴，呆滞地露出一小截软乎乎的舌头，像是惊讶于手心里浅短的空隙。

他好像还没从这具迅速长大，挺拔出成年人内核并彻底压制住他的身躯里回过味来。而现在，这个已经足够咬住他、拆解并吞噬他的年轻人注视着哭叫着毫无成熟与威严可言的母亲，急切地往更深更温暖的子宫内里探索。

“轻点——”但丁不由自主甩着奶，尾巴尖紧张地一缩缩，喘着气流泪哀求抱怨，但还没等一句话完整说完他便噎住了似的发出一阵类似于小动物被揪住毛皮的呜噜声。  
男孩张张嘴伸出牙齿嗷地咬住男人脆弱优美的脖子，宽大手掌牢牢固定住那颗拼命摇晃的脑袋。但丁的子宫湿润滚烫到让他不由得犯哆嗦，一切柔软暖热粘膜和肌肉都死死咬住那根暴戾的肉棒，怒张的马眼被不停收缩的宫口吸蜜一样嘬得极紧——

事实就是，第三位儒略谈论世界时提到的神秘法则，它们主宰万物而无需语言，事实就是，尼禄做了个梦，梦里有被摧毁前充满玉米香气的古老城市、从始至终充满生命的饱满果园，以及他爱的人。

-

妮可叼着烟把姬莉叶落在沙发上的钱包放进口袋里。

她猛地掀开男孩搬出佛杜那后暂居的出租屋客厅的白色床帘，城市里疏漫的阳光可怜巴巴地照耀着阳台上几棵不同品种罗勒和薄荷。餐橱摆着两瓶冒着泡的老酵种，从玻璃瓶贴着的规整标签能看出它们分别是葡萄干杏酒和炒制大米;新鲜的糖水杏脯被密封在罐子里同一整袋充过气的硬香料面包摆在一起。

有什么问题立刻打电话给我和姬莉叶，知道吗？妮可走前不太放心地对尼禄嘱咐道。蕾蒂说过几天会来看看，她对塔津祭司更有研究。

女机械师离开后房间一下空旷安静了许多，这令男孩感到一种很奇怪的疲倦，他揭开杏脯罐头倒出喝了一口糖水便打算回到卧室埋在被子里懒洋洋地睡上几个小时。他将房间门口的一小团纸球扔进垃圾桶里，实际上他并不觉得蕾蒂需要赶过来，那位塔津祭司什么也没干成。  
男孩掀开被子，被子里那团银色的头发和它正迷迷糊糊昏睡的主人让他的胃感到沉甸甸地发胀。

哇哦。尼禄反反复复确定了男人身上没有尾巴出现的迹象，他猜想他明白那个祭司最后在说什么了。

她无法给予人，他已拥有的东西。

所以男孩现在傻乎乎地坐在床边，他决定去烤一张披萨——不，那可以往后排——或者只是搂着但丁懒洋洋地睡上一觉。

而剩下的，剩下的，他们可以等醒来再考虑。


End file.
